revelations
by an amber dream
Summary: Why the fuck would people ever think that they weren't getting it on? — nagikae/karmanami/chibahaya/isomeg. a place to dump smut drabbles. 2: There was something sensual in the way he moved, she thought to herself, watching him stretch, his shirt riding up to expose a lean strip of skin. — karmanami
1. ten sentences about everyone

a/n: a place to post ankyou smut when i want to. because seriously who doesn't want smut? lengths may vary, AUs are included too.

also there ain't enough b/g smut in ankyou...why.

* * *

revelations

 _one._

 _ten sentences about everyone_

001\. Joke (or not?)

When Maehara joked that it was the quiet people who fucked the loudest no one expected both Chiba and Hayami to choke on their beer.

* * *

002\. Perfection

Isogai had always been the epitome of perfection so it was with great relish that Kataoka watched as he came apart and into her hands, hands clenching and unclenching at the handcuffs around his wrists.

* * *

003\. For fuck's sake

Because that was what Karma felt like swearing when, with his lips against Okuda's blushing neck and his hands pausing under her skirt, someone started knocking on the door to his office.

* * *

004\. Spoil

Sometimes Nagisa felt like he was spoiling Akari too much with pudding but when she wrapped her hands (and eventually her mouth) around him he realised that she was the one spoiling him.

* * *

005\. 1000 hits and more

Even though Nagisa could easily push her to her high with just a kiss (and Akari hated herself for that) he would always sneak his fingers under her skirt and then watch her tip over the peak with a smirk on his face.

* * *

006\. Professional

Karma had told Okuda once that she looked good in her working clothes but he did not expect her to take it to heart and to appear on his doorstep in the middle of the night dressed in nothing but her lab coat and her underwear.

* * *

007\. Making it up

Whenever Akari had the choice to film one of her kiss scenes she didn't know what to do, because if she did film it Nagisa would make it up by pressing a thousand kisses against her lips and other body parts (and if she didn't...well.)

* * *

008\. Toys for the good kids

Okuda's face was a flaming red when he pulled out the _thing_ from her present box, (but he didn't need to look to know Nakamura was doubling over in laughter and Maehara was choking on his drink), and it only deepened when he told her to stay back so that they could _play together_ because he was such a _good child._

* * *

009\. (phone) sex

Chiba would fly overseas for business trips sometimes and Hayami would never, ever, admit that whenever they talked on the phone her hands would roam (and Chiba would never tell her that he could hear her come over the phone in loudspeaker mode.)

* * *

010\. Gentlemanly

Nagisa would forget that even if he was a snake, the rabbit could fight back and that was how he found himself on the bed, Akari straddling him and whispering in his ear that _he better let her top more often if the hard thing pressing against her leg was an indication of things to come._


	2. karmanami: give and take

a/n: some au shit that i might actually expand into a one-shot

* * *

revelations

 _two._

 _give and take_

He bit down on her ear, careful enough not to draw blood, and Manami would have almost laughed at the tender way he was licking her ear if not for the fact that she was biting her lip and trying her best not to moan too loudly at how his fingers were curling inside of her. It was rough and almost too pornographic, the speed at which they were going in and out of her and she could feel that delightful heat rising in her body and then his mouth was suddenly at her neck, biting down on the juncture of her shoulder. He licked the wound and she was suddenly captivated at the way his deft tongue flicked out and _wishing that it was somewhere else instead._

"Well, aren't you a naughty girl," he growled, and she was halfway between realising belatedly that she had voiced that thought out and deciding that he had sexiest growl she had ever heard (not that she had heard a lot, _but._ ) His fingers stopped and she almost whined at the loss of his hand — _and then his mouth was on her core._

It really was pornographic, she decided, even as stars exploded into black holes and her world shattered in front of her eyes, and when she came down from her high, he was lapping it up and the sight of that was almost enough to make her come again. He smirked, as if knowing what she was thinking and stood up, stroking the insides of her thigh.

There was something sensual in the way he moved, she thought to herself, watching him stretch, his shirt riding up to expose a lean strip of skin. His golden eyes were on hers as he licked his fingers clean _so, so slowly_ and Manami shivered from her spot on the table and then his arms were on either side of hers and he was kissing her, his tongue sweeping across hers and his teeth nibbling on her lips. As quickly as he came he withdrew, and she panted as she watched him pick up the little bottle of poison on the lab table, wave a goodbye, and slink out of the open window at the back of the laboratory.

Manami sighed and rubbed her eyes, willing tears away. Her phone screen lit up from across the table and she didn't have to look to know that it was from Akabane, about his next request. Because it was all a business relationship from the beginning, and she was such an utter fool, falling in love with a business partner.

(She picked up her phone and read through the details of the poison he wanted and reached the end, staring lovingly at his cursive signature and remembering the things his fingers had done. She was _such_ a fool.)


End file.
